For example, in order to provide various services to users, a business person who provides services to users (in the following description, such business person is also referred to as business person simply) constructs and operates a business system according to an application.
Such a business system as just described is configured, for example, from an online system that performs an online process for providing a service to users and a batch system that performs a batch process after service time to users ends (for example, at night). In this case, the business system performs, for example, deactivation of the online system and activation of the batch system after the service time to users ends. Then, after the batch process by the batch system ends, the business system performs, for example, deactivation of the batch system and activation of the online system. Consequently, the business person may effectively utilize resources of the business system.
Further, in such a business system as described above, the online system is deactivated, for example, when maintenance such as table definition change such as column addition involved in change of business requirements or, updating of software configuring the business system or exchange of hardware is conducted. Then, the business system performs activation of the online system after the maintenance ends.
A technology related to such a business system described above is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 04-264973, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-123680 or Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-196878.